Frankie Stein Never Ending
Frankie Stein Never Ending ''(formerly known as ''Frankie Stein 4) is an upcoming American fantasy musical 3D computer-animated comedy film. It will be the fourth installment in the Frankie Stein series, following Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein 2, and Frankie Stein 3. Cast * Dove Cameron as Frankie Stein * Sofia Carson as Draculaura * Keke Palmer as Clawdeen Wolf * Ashley Artoga as Twilight Sparkle * Anna Kendrick as Peppa-Mint * Mitchell Hope as Jackson Jekyll * Cooper Barnes as Chip Choc * Sabrina Carpenter as Rainbow Kate * Tony Hale as Forky * Gal Gadot as Shank * Keegan Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Ducky and Bunny * Keegan Connor Tracy as Caroline Choc-Mint * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Andrea Libman as Pound Cake, Paxton * Ashleigh Ball as Flurry Hearts * Ashley Tisdale as Cleo de Nile * Lucas Grabeel as Deuce Gorgon * Jennette McCurdy as Lagoona Blue * Kaycee Stroth as Abbey Bominable * Rebel Wilson as Ghoulia Yelps * Chris Brown as Clawd Wolf * Bridget Mendler as Apple White * Kristin Bell as Blondie Lockes, Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Bill Hader as J.P. Spamley * Flula Borg as Maybe * Isabela Moner as Silvi Timberwolf * David Oliver Nelson as Sorrel * Suzy Myers as Verity * Mike Pollock as Bonji * Billy Bob Thompson as Cross * Emily Jenness as Cynthia * Brittany Snow as Cedar Wood * Elizabeth Banks as Madeline Hatter * Drake Bell as Dexter Charming * Emma Roberts as Jessicake * Miranda Cosgrove as Bubbleisha * Lili Reinhart as Donatina * Anna Akana as Sara Sushi * Peyton List as Polly Pocket * Allie DiMeco as Pretti Pressie * Christian Convery as Squeaky * Luke Roessler as Squirmy * Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine * Debby Ryan as Lila * Karen Strassman as Olivia * Raquel Christina as Emma * Sophie Roberts as Stephanie * Lucia Vecchio as Andrea * Elisa Schnebelie as Mia * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Mark Oliver as First Mate Mullet * Max Martini as Boyle * Nicole Oliver as Lix * Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo * Tina Fey as Bowserette * Alyson Stoner as Starlight Glimmer * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere * Amy Sendares as Sunset Shimmer * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Camila Mendes as Barbie * Kristen Stewart as Skipper * Cameron Dallas as Ken * Alexis Knapp as Fluttershy * Alexa Nikolas as Rainbow Dash * Emily Osment as Applejack * Kristin Herrera as Pinkie Pie * Erin Sanders as Rarity * Ariana Grande as Apple Bloom * Sarah Silverman as Sweetie Bellle * Liz Gillies as Scootaloo * Brenna D'Amico as Jane * Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey * Zachary Gibson as Doug * Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming * Dianne Doan as Lonnie * Melanie Paxson as The Fairy Godmother * Judith Maxie as Queen Leah * Chris Miller as Mr. Magic Mirror Songs # When Will My Life Begin - The Cast of Frankie Stein # I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away - Andrew Lafferty # Top of the World - The Carpenters # Rotten to the Core - Dove Cameron # Balaimos - Enrique Iglesias # Evil - Kaos # Let It Go - Demi Lovato # I'm Blue (Ba Da Bee) - Eiffel 65 # Orinoco Flow (Sail Away) - Enya # Set It Off - The Cast of Frankie Stein # For Once in my Life - Stevie Wonder Cameos * Disney/Pixar/Marvel/Star Wars/Fox/Blue Sky: Jaq, Gus, Buzz Ligtyear, Grumpy, Eeyore, Honey Lemons, Nick Wilde, Tinker Bell, Vanellope, Mater, Mr. Incredible, Mal, Evie, Spider-Man, Baby Groot, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, C-3PO, R2D2, BB-8, FN-3181, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Scrat, Blu * Warner Bros./Hanna Barbera/Cartoon Network/DC Comics/Warner Animation Group/Lego: Bugs Bunny, Scooby-Doo, Fred Flintstone, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Teen Titan style Starfire, Emett Brockowski, Lucy, Benny, Unikitty, Chase McCain, Harry Potter * Paramount/Nickelodeon/Nick Jr.: SpongeBob, Mitchell, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy Neutron, Helga Pataki, Lila Sawyer, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Lincoln Loud, Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Reptar, Dora Marquez, Diego Marquez * Nintendo: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, Link, Zelda, Isabelle, Kirby, Pikachu, Inkling * Sega: Sonic, Tails, Amy, AiAi * PlayStation: Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Spyro * Xbox: Master Chief * Hasbro: Minty, Blythe Baxter, Bumblebee, Hanazuki, Red Ranger * Mattel: Max Steel, Danessa Deer * Bandai: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Pac-Man, Doraemon, Agumon, 2003 Strawberry Shortcake, Hamtaro * Kellogg's: Tony the Tiger, Toucan Sam, Coco the Monkey * General Mills: Trix Rabbit, Lucky Charms * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * Sony: Flint, Mavis * PBS Kids: Arthur, D.W., Dash, Dot * Universal Kids/Illumination/DreamWorks: Chica, Woody Woodpecker, Minion, Puss in Boots, Po, King Julien, Poppy Trivia * This Plot similar to Ralph Breaks the Internet, Toy Story 4 and Shrek Forever After * This is the Last film of Frankie Stein series. * The Lego Friends Main Characters are outfits in (2016-2017). * Dove Cameron will sing Rotten to the Core (Sofia Carson version) from the Beginning in the first film Frankie Stein. * Peppa-Mint as a human in the flashback story in the first film Frankie Stein. * in the opening scene Frankie and Peppa-Mint's child cries sound like Baby Kate from Arthur also in Frankie Stein 3 during scene in Frankie Stein's Dream. Category:2020s films Category:American animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:2020 films Category:Crossover Category:Crossover films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Films directed by Kenny Ortega Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:American fantasy-comedy films